Surprises From The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl and Blaze get the surprise of their lives. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Speedlight, Geode, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Surprises From The Heart**

In Skylands, the sky was becoming lighter as dawn approached, just before the sun began to peek up a little bit, casting some light rays over the beautiful land and over Skylanders Academy, shining gently through some of the windows to awaken the occupants. In one room, Blaze opened his eyes and looked to see Roller Brawl was sleeping on his chest as she was snuggling close to him, a smile on her face. Finding this cute, the Fire/Undead Portal Master just lay there and let his mind wander a little.

Tomorrow would be the one-year anniversary of him and Roller Brawl getting together and he wanted to do something that would not only mark the occasion, but also blow her mind. He then looked back at her sleeping form and the perfect idea hit his mind. But then, some uncertainty filled him before he firmly decided to do it. Feeling the girl he loved stir a little, he looked to see her open her eyes and she smiled at seeing him staring at her. "Good morning, my flaming fire," she said, giving him a kiss that he lovingly returned.

"Good morning, my beautiful rose," he said with a smile as Roller snuggled more into him, making him smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," she said before a confused look came to her face. "But…I feel a little off for some strange reason."

Blaze gave her a worried look. "Are you sick?" He asked, reaching up to feel the Undead skater's forehead gently.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Blaze," she said.

He then sat up and gently pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping lovingly around her, making her giggle as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked her with a smile.

"Is it our one-year anniversary?" She asked, although she knew and she knew he knew she knew.

Smiling at her, he nodded before seeing it was getting more light out. "We should get up," he said.

Roller Brawl gently tightened her grip on him, making him pause. "Can we stay like this for just a few more minutes?" She asked.

Blaze smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I've got training to do," he answered gently.

But she looked up at him with a very cute look, her eyes big and her mouth fixed in a small pout. "Pretty please? I want to snuggle with my flaming fire," she said in a cute voice.

He looked down at her with a smile, knowing he couldn't say no to that face. "Alright," he said in agreement, making her smile as she snuggled into his arms more. He smiled again. "That trick won't always work on me," he said.

She giggled and closed her eyes happily. "We'll see about that," she said with a smile.

After a bit, they got up for the day and gave each other a kiss before Blaze went to go train with the Sentinel Senseis while Roller Brawl went to meet up with some friends, finding Rachel and Crystal, along with Stealth Elf, Sonic Boom, and Ninjini. Rachel was telling them about how her and Magna Charge's son, Speedlight, got stuck in a mine and was found by an Imaginator named Geode, who was an Earth Sentinel who was a miner at heart, but also a strong warrior.

"After Geode saved him, Speedlight grew really attached to him and begged me to let the Earth Sentinel join my group of Imaginators. I asked if he would and he accepted," the Tech Portal Master said.

"Wow, sounds like he made a good impression on Speedlight," said Ninjini.

"He did. Speedlight hasn't taken to anyone that fast with the exception of his father and I."

Sonic Boom smiled. "Would you believe my newly hatched babies took right to Blades?" She asked.

"They did?" Roller Brawl asked in surprise.

"Yes," said the proud mother. "He was flying around when they saw him and flew up to him, surprising him and actually making him crash land into a mountain of pillows that Pop Fizz had accidently created from one of his potions turning a thorn patch into the pillows."

Everyone began laughing at that, amused. "Wait, your babies flew up to him?" Crystal asked. "But, aren't they too little to fly?"

"For long distances, yes," Sonic Boom explained to the young Life Portal Master. "They can fly a short distance, be it up in the air or along the ground. Blades was flying close to the ground, so it made it easier for them to tackle him."

"Was that the reason I found my dragon partner asking me if there were any little griffins in my room last night?" Rachel asked with a smile.

The female griffin laughed. "Maybe," she said. "They really like him and one of them said he wants to be a knight like Blades."

"Awww," the others said, smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Roller Brawl let out a groan and her face twisted in discomfort. "Roller, are you alright?" Stealth Elf asked in worry.

"I'll be right back," she said, holding a hand to her mouth and quickly heading for the restroom. Worried, the others followed, concerned that their friend might be sick, their fears confirmed a moment later when they heard the familiar sounds of someone losing the contents in their stomach until it became quiet and after a bit, the skater came out, breathing a bit heavily, but looking a bit relieved too.

"Roller, what's wrong, hon?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she said.

"Maybe we should get you to medical bay," Ninjini gently suggested.

Everyone else nodded. "Crystal, head the medical bay and see if you can find either Magna Charge, Drobot, or Drill Sergeant," Rachel said. "Tell them it's urgent."

The Life Portal Master instantly did as she was told while Sonic Boom let Roller Brawl get on her back. "I'll carry you," she said.

They wasted no time getting there, hoping their friend was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaze had finished training with the Sentinel Senseis and now met up with his partners Wildfire, Blackout, Chop Chop, Prism Break, and Fryno. The five greeted him warmly. "How are you and Roller Brawl doing?" Wildfire asked.

"We're doing fine," Blaze answered with a smile. "Tomorrow's our one year anniversary."

Shocked looks crossed over the Skylanders' faces before they smiled, happy for the two. With a smirk, Fryno elbowed his Portal Master gently in the side. "I never thought I'd see the day when the untrusting Fire/Undead Portal Master would trust people and now look at you," he said. "You're friends with the other Portal Masters and you trust them and you trust your heart with a beautiful lady."

Blaze chuckled at that. "Love does last forever as it is the symbol of two halves coming together to form one whole," Blackout said.

Chop Chop gave the dream dragon a look. "Do you always talk like that?" He asked in a mostly curious, but slightly deadpan voice.

"More or less," the dragon answered honestly.

Prism Break looked at Blaze. "What are you going to do with Roller Brawl tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm going to take her out to breakfast in the morning and then take her out to dinner," Blaze said. "I'm also going to take her to the new flower gardens Ambush told me about and then to a roller derby where her idol is racing, but she doesn't know about it."

"She'll love that," Wildfire said with a smile.

"I also have something else in mind," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said, telling them what else he was going to do. The five were stunned, but happy for him.

"Good for you, Blaze," Chop Chop said with a nod and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," he said. "Please keep it a secret and don't tell anyone?"

"You can count on it," Fryno said with a nod as the others voiced their promises not to tell anyone.

"Thanks," Blaze said gratefully to them.

* * *

Back at the Academy, the girls were waiting anxiously for the news of what was wrong with Roller Brawl. "Do you think she's okay?" Crystal asked worriedly.

"I hope so, sweetie," Rachel said, equally worried.

"She's got her breath back," Sonic Boom said, her excellent hearing picking up that the skater wasn't gasping for breath like she had been earlier.

Drobot then came out. "She's alright," the Tech dragon reassured them. "She just got a little stomach upset, but from the sounds of it, Roller Brawl might be pregnant."

The others were stunned, except Crystal, who didn't really understand what pregnant was. "What's pregnant?" She asked.

"It means a woman is about to have babies," Ninjini said. "Remember when you were telling me your cat was going to have kittens?"

Crystal nodded, remember that hers and Rachel's cat had been ready to have kittens and had given birth to them a few weeks ago. "Well, Drobot is saying that it's possible Roller Brawl is going to have a baby," the magic genie explained.

While Crystal didn't know where babies came from, she knew it was a special time when a woman was expecting a baby and her face lit up. "I hope so," she said. "Maybe it will be a girl."

Rachel smiled at that. "Well, if Roller is expecting, then Blaze is going to be pumped that he's going to be a father soon," she said.

They went inside to see Roller Brawl, who looked at them. "What did Drobot say?" She asked curiously.

The Tech Portal Master went up to her and whispered it in her ear, making the skater's eyes widen in shock and she placed a hand gently on her stomach. "Am I…pregnant?" She asked softly.

"Let's find out," Rachel said, grabbing a pregnancy test that Mags had in a drawer before leading the pink-haired Skylander to the bathroom. Using the test, the result came up a moment later and Roller Brawl's eyes widened before she decided to double check to be sure.

"Rachel, can you ask Magna Charge to come here?" She asked.

Nodding, Rachel called for her Swap Force partner, who instantly came and only entered the bathroom when Roller was decent and she looked at him. "Can you check something for me?" She asked him.

"Of course," he said.

When he heard that she might be pregnant, he took a very small blood sample and analyzed it before his eye brightened. "My tests concur with the pregnancy test," he said. "Roller, you are indeed pregnant. Your baby will be born in about a month."

Rachel blinked. "That fast?" She asked in surprise.

"Magic, my love," he said to her gently. "Any Skylander babies are born much faster than human babies, usually in two weeks. With Blaze being the father of Roller's child and a human, it then takes about a month."

Roller Brawl was shocked at that and looked at Rachel in fear. "Rachel, Blaze…he…he'd never…," she couldn't continue her thought.

The Tech Portal Master placed her hands gently on the Undead skater's shoulders. "Roller, relax," she said gently. "I know Blaze wouldn't do anything to hurt you and he certainly wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do."

The pink-haired girl relaxed at that and looked at her, the thought of her and Blaze having a baby making her heart beat faster and a blush came to her face. "I'm going to be a mother," she said softly.

Magna Charge smiled. "Well, better tell the others. They were rather worried when I came in," he said.

Nodding, Roller Brawl headed out with Rachel and the Ultron behind her. Happy tears in her eyes, she showed them the results of both tests, shocking the girls, who then swarmed her with hugs, happy for her.

After a bit, they sat down. "So, how did it happen?" Ninjini asked gently as the talk about how cute the baby would be and about seeing Blaze holding a little one gently died off.

The skater blushed. "Well, Blaze and I had dinner last night and we were drinking a non-alcoholic potion Pop Fizz had made special for us at Blaze's request," she said. "After dinner, we settled down in his room to watch a movie and fell asleep."

"Ooh, romantic," Sonic Boom said teasingly.

The others were a bit shocked, but blushing too as the scene their friend had described was an intimate scene. "But, I can't explain how I got pregnant, unless my just being near Blaze could have something to do with it," she said before looking at Magna Charge. "Wait a minute. Magna, how do you know Blaze is the father?" She asked.

"The blood sample I analyzed had a trace amount of Blaze's DNA," he explained. "And I think I know how."

They all looked at him. "Pop Fizz's potion," he said. "They are magical as he is and can do a lot of things. I think when Roller and Blaze drank the potion and kissed, the potion took part of Blaze's DNA and transferred it to her with Skylands' magic without them knowing it."

They were stunned, but then it made sense. "Well, he is a crazy, but smart, alchemist," Rachel said. "It's possible he might not have even realized he had created a potion that could do that."

The others nodded before Stealth Elf grew curious. "What does your father think of this?" She asked.

The Undead skater was completely shocked before fear filled her. What would her father think? Or worse, what would Blaze think? She began trembling as worse case scenarios filled her head and her shaking caught her friends' attention. "Roller, what's wrong?" Ninjini asked gently.

"What will Dad and Blaze think?" She asked. "I'm scared Blaze will leave me because of this."

That left them all shocked. "Why would he do that?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Well, in Blaze's past, he had no family and I'm scared he wouldn't want one now. He'll leave me if he finds out about the baby."

With that, Roller Brawl began crying while the girls surrounded her to comfort her. Rachel held the pink-haired girl close. "Roller, Blaze would never do that," she said. "He loves you and he'd protect you with his life. He would never leave you, because that would be dishonorable and Blaze holds honor in the highest regard. Besides, every morning, he always looks for you, a sure sign that he loves you dearly. That's another sign that he'd never leave you."

The skater looked up at the Tech Portal Master gratefully and also looked at the others who were hugging her gently too. "Thanks, girls," she said. "But…how will I break the news to my dad and to Blaze."

"We'll help you with that," Crystal said instantly and the others nodded.

* * *

Back on Earth, Blaze was standing in front of a jewelry store, looking at the beautiful items thoughtfully before looking at some specific jewelry. "It has to be extra-special for her," he said softly, looking until something caught his eye and he took a closer look at it before smiling. "Perfect," he said to himself. "I really hope she'll like it."

After buying his purchase, he teleported back to Skylands and saw it was nearly nighttime and smiled, heading for the Academy to look for the girl he had fallen hard for.

Inside her room, Roller Brawl changed into her long pink nightgown and undid her hair from its braid as she paced the floor of her room. Earlier, she had told her father what Magna Charge had analyzed and that she was pregnant with Blaze's child. Surprisingly, Night Shift had gotten a stunned look on his face at the fact that he was going to be a grandfather, but then smiled, saying he was happy for her and he was looking forward to meeting his new grandchild. The Undead skater now giggled, but was happy that her father took the news well and was happy for her, but now that left one more person to tell and she was very afraid to tell him. "How am I going to break the news to him?" She asked herself, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling a very slight tap, which told her the baby had kicked her. She smiled at that before her fear returned. "I don't want to lose my baby, but…I don't want to lose my flaming fire either."

"How would you lose me?"

She let out a frightened yelp and jumped in surprise before two arms gently caught her and she was shocked to see it was Blaze before she let out a relieved breath and leaned against him. He gave her a concerned look. "My beautiful rose, how would you lose me?" He asked again.

"Oh, don't mind me, my flaming fire. I was just worried," she said.

Blaze looked at her, thinking that wasn't the real reason, but decided to let it slide for now as it was late. He pulled her into a loving kiss and she kissed him back. "Are you ready for tomorrow, my beautiful rose?" He asked her.

"I am," she said before both felt tired and laid down on the bed. The Fire/Undead Portal Master was laying on his back and Roller Brawl was laying on his chest, cuddling with him. "Blaze, do you still love me?"

He gave her an incredulous look, shocked at the question before he smiled warmly and placed a hand on her cheek. "Roller, I'll always love you no matter what," he said, kissing her. She returned the kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Blaze woke up to find his girl was still asleep, but her grip on him was tight, which he knew meant she was having a nightmare. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek, an action that made Roller Brawl smile in her sleep and her grip loosened on him. Watching over her, he remembered how something was bothering her last night and decided he'd ask her later. She had sounded afraid of losing him and he wondered what had happened for her to think that. A few scenarios ran around in his mind until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the pink-haired girl had awoken and she was smiling at him. "Happy anniversary, my flaming fire," she said sweetly and lovingly.

He smiled, kissing her. "Happy anniversary, my beautiful rose," he said as she returned the kiss. "Did I ever tell you that you look cute in that pink nightgown?"

Roller Brawl blushed, smiling at him. "You did now," she pointed out, making him smile before they got up to spend their anniversary together.

Blaze surprised his girl with breakfast at one of the finest Mabu breakfast restaurants in Skylands, getting them a private table with their personal breakfast buffet. Roller, who had decided to wear a beautiful pink, sparkly dress that Rachel and Crystal had helped her pick out and Ninjini had added the sparkles to it to make it more special and Blaze wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.

That was proving true as the Fire/Undead Portal Master kept giving her loving looks and had complimented on how lovely she looked, even saying she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and her beauty had only grown from the first time he saw her. The compliments made her blush prettily and smile sweetly at him.

The roller derby was another surprise that she hadn't been expecting and when she saw her idol in the derby, it was an even better surprise and she cheered just as loudly as the other spectators when her idol was named champion and she kissed Blaze. "How did you know my idol would be here?" She asked.

"Master Eon told me," he said before teleporting them to the flower gardens, something that filled her with awe. As she was admiring some of the flowers, Blaze noticed Ambush and Rachel nearby and the Tech Portal Master waved him over. "Crystal made this for you to give to Roller," she whispered, handing him a crown of white roses. He smiled at that and nodded.

"Please tell her 'thank you'," he said.

They nodded and moved away while he turned back to Roller Brawl, who was admiring some clinging vines that had beautiful flowers on them and he placed the crown on her head, making her turn to look at him before seeing him smile. "What?" She asked.

He pointed to the river and she gazed into it, seeing the beautiful crown on her head. She smiled at him sweetly. "I love it," she said, kissing him and he kissed her back lovingly before seeing it was close to evening and he took her to another Mabu restaurant for dinner, again getting a private table with a private dinner buffet. Roller smiled at him. "You're spoiling me," she said.

"You deserve it all and more on our anniversary, my beautiful rose," Blaze said, his voice having a loving tone to it and his smile also backing up his words, making her blush again.

It was almost nighttime by the time they arrived back at the Academy and the full moon was shining brightly, making everything look magical. "I have one more place I want to take you to, Roller," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said.

"Okay," she said. "Just let me change, okay?"

He nodded and she changed into a pink blouse and black jeans, keeping her rose crown in her hair but let her hair down out of her ponytail. She went back out to meet with Blaze, slipping her arm through his and they began walking down the path, the air a little cool and a starry night sky overhead. As they were walking, Roller kept wondering how she was going to tell him about the baby and then decided to tell him, no matter what happened. He at least deserved to know that she was carrying his child.

Not long after, they reached a familiar place and she smiled. "Do you remember this place?" Blaze asked gently.

She looked at him. "It's where we first met," she said.

He smiled. "I remember that day well," he said.

Roller snuggled up to him with a smile. "I do too," she said.

They made some more small talk and kissed for a bit until Blaze looked at her. "Roller, is there something you're hiding?" He asked gently.

She gave him a shocked look. "Why do you ask?" She asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

"I can tell something's not right," he said gently. "You've been feeling off the past few days and I'm worried."

She looked down at the ground before feeling a familiar hand gently tilt her chin back up to look at him. "Roller, if something's wrong, I'll always be here for you," he said.

That seemed to be just what she needed to hear and she took a deep breath. "Blaze, I'm…I'm pregnant," she said, deciding to just say it. "You're going to be a father."

Very few things could shock the Fire/Undead Portal Master speechless, but those words did so effectively. _Roller's pregnant?_ He asked himself. _She's carrying my child. My child. I'm going to be a father. A little one for me and Roller._

As he kept thinking about it, he liked the idea of him and Roller Brawl having a child, thinking it would be nice to have a little one. He was pulled from his thoughts when Roller hugged him tight and began crying hard. "Blaze, please don't leave me," she begged through her sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me."

He was again shocked, but now understood why she had been acting different and he understood why she had been so reluctant to tell him what was wrong. He put his arm around her to soothe her and gently tilted her face up to see tears streaming down her face. "My beautiful rose, I'm not going to leave you," he said, kissing her to reassure her.

She stopped crying and returned the kiss, clinging to him and he held her close and she melted into the kiss as her lover wiped away her tears. The soon parted and Blaze looked at her lovingly. "Roller, I'll never leave you for any reason at all," he said. "I made a promise to you to not leave you and to always be with you and protect you from any danger."

He now placed a hand on her stomach, feeling his child kick a little and he smiled. "That now includes both of you," he said. "I will always protect you and our special spark."

Speechless, Roller Brawl hugged him. "Thank you, my flaming fire," she said.

He returned the hug. "I'll never abandon you or any of our children," he promised her.

They soon gently pulled away and he looked at her. "My beautiful rose, will you answer a question for me?" He asked.

"Of course," she said instantly.

Blaze got down on one knee, taking her left hand and kissing it like a knight would, making her blush and smile at him as he began speaking. "Roller Brawl, throughout the past year, I have seen you as the most skilled vampire skater and the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and I want my beautiful rose to be my only special flower."

She blushed more at that before seeing he had a small, ruby red box in his hand and she gasped, a hand over her mouth as she realized what he was doing. "Roller Brawl, will you be my most prized gem and marry me?" He asked her as he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a tint of orange and a bright purple gem in the center of it.

Her eyes wide with shock, she felt like she was going to faint at any second as both her hands covered her mouth and tears of joy fell down her face. A moment later, Blaze grunted a little as the Undead skater glomped him to the ground and kissed him full on the mouth and planted kisses all over his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said after a moment and then kissing him full on the mouth again, making him smile and return the kiss before they both got off the ground and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger as more tears of joy fell down her face. "This is one of the happiest days of my life," she said.

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I feel the same way, my beautiful rose," he said. "I love you and I'll always protect you, my fiancée, and our little spark."

She smiled at him lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "Happy anniversary, my flaming fire," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Happy anniversary, my lovely fiancée," he said.

They both kissed with the beautiful scenery of the waterfall glowing under the full moon in the background as love filled them that they were not only engaged, but going to have a little one soon.

Nearby, but a respectful distance away, the girls who had helped Roller and Blaze's Skylander partners witnessed the whole thing and the girls had tears in their eyes while the guys were happy for their Portal Master and their friend. "I think being parents is going to suit them well," Wildfire said.

* * *

A month later, Roller Brawl gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who had pink hair just like her mother and was the perfect combination of both her parents. Rachel was helping Mags with cleaning up the newborn and giving her a checkup. "She's a strong, healthy little girl," Mags said. "What does she weight at, Rachel?"

The Tech Portal Master checked the scales. "Nine pounds and three ounces," she reported before dressing the little one in a cute onesie that was colored pink and had cute little pink skulls that had pink bows on them all over it. Magna Charge then came up with the baby blanket that everyone had pitched in to make for the little one and they wrapped the baby girl in the blanket before Rachel brought her over to the proud parents. "Congratulations, you two," she said with a smile.

Roller had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. Blaze had tears in his eyes too as he gently touched his new daughter's hand with one finger, feeling her grip his finger strongly. "She's absolutely beautiful," he said softly.

"She is strong and I can sense she'll have both your personalities and your powers as well," Magna Charge said.

The proud parents smiled at him before Roller looked back at Blaze. "What should we name her?" She asked.

He smiled before looking thoughtful and then smiled widely. "How about…Flare?" He asked.

The Undead skater smiled. "Perfect," she said.

Night Shift then came in and stopped in awe at seeing his new granddaughter. "I have a granddaughter?" He asked, stunned.

Roller giggled while everyone else chuckled in amusement. "Come meet little Flare, Daddy," she said.

The boxer came over and gently accepted the little one from his daughter, smiling as Flare looked up at him curiously. "I'm a grandfather," he said softly.

Blaze smiled at that before looking at Roller. "And we're parents," he said. "I'm a dad."

"And I'm a mom," she said with a smile. "Can you believe it?"

Of course, every Skylander came to the Academy to throw a huge party to celebrate Flare's birth and to congratulate the new parents, who insisted on everyone meeting the little one, who all cooed over little Flare, who seemed to enjoy all the attention.

Later that night, Roller and Blaze put their new daughter to bed in the new nursery Master Eon had made for them just off of their bedroom as a baby shower gift. Seeing their little one was sound asleep in her crib, they snuck out of the room and Roller looked at Blaze. "I have a surprise for you," she said to him.

He smiled. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded, motioning him to be quiet and sit on the bed. "Close your eyes and no peeking," she said.

Giving her another smile, he did as she told him to do, curious until a moment later, she giggled. "Okay, you can look," she said.

Opening his eyes, Blaze's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at seeing Roller Brawl in a bikini. She giggled at his reaction. "Do you like it?" She asked sweetly.

He was struck speechless, which made her giggle again before she began dancing for him, doing a dance Rachel had taught her. Blaze's eyes were glued on her as he watched her dance, his jaw still hanging, to which she danced over to him and gently closed his mouth with one hand before kissing him. "Ooh, my flaming fire is speechless, huh?" She asked teasingly. "Is my lovable hunk falling deeper in love?"

He was still looking at her with wide eyes and she giggled before gently tackling him to the bed and snuggling up to him. "Ooh, I'm a bit cold. Can you warm me up, my strong, handsome fiancée? My sweet, caring, loving, protective Fire/Undead Portal Master?"

Blaze tried to say something, but he was still a bit speechless, something that made her smile as she realized he was all flustered and also blushing. "Aww, you're blushing," she said.

That seemed to help him out of his stupor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know what?" He said. "You look absolutely divine in that pink bikini, but I'm afraid you've put yourself in a vulnerable position."

"Oh?" She asked with a smile. "Pray tell."

A moment later, Blaze was hovering over her, gently pinning her down and tickling her stomach, making her laugh, but she was trying to keep her laughter down and he was too, for fear that they'd wake up their little one. Their mischievousness became more playful as Roller managed to find a tickle spot on Blaze's underarms, surprising him, but he then tickled her stomach again before they both collapsed on the bed, quietly laughing before they kissed deeply. "You are full of surprises, my beautiful rose," he said to her.

She giggled. "I know," she said with a smile. "Just wait until we're married. You'll see just how mischievous I can be then."

He smiled. "That's something I'm looking forward to," he said.

"Me being mischievous or the wedding?"

"Both."

Smiling, Roller went into the bathroom to change for bed and soon joined her fiancée in bed as they settled down for the night, holding each other lovingly and thinking about the future of them being married and of them raising Flare, their new little spark.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
